User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (30)
Chapter #30: Christmas With The Goths After we heard that school was closed, me and the other goths went to the school anyway since most of us are boarder students. It was no problem to get to the school since the roads we're plowed overnight. We saw a lot of kids playing in the snow, making snow angels, and making snowball fights. The little kids we're mostly doing those things, and I can't blame them. We went inside the main building, to the cafeteria to get some hot coco from Edna's niece. "What will it be?" She asked. "Seven hot coco's please." I ordered, for both me and the other goths. "Make that six hot coco's. I'll have some tea." Raven said. "Why aren't you getting hot coco?" Grimore asked Raven. "I don't like chocolate anything, that includes hot coco." Raven replied to Grimore's question. "I see." I tersely said. "Here you go guys. Six coco's and one tea." Edna's niece said handing out our orders. "Thank you." Absinthe replied. We went to our normal spot in the cafeteria, where we drank our drinks. "Maybe we should exchange gifts. I have ordered some stuff from Vampire Freaks' online store last week." I explained. "Maybe we can." Ember said while taking a sip of her hot coco. "Meet me at my house on christmas morning, to get them." I said. "I got my shopping done on E-bay, with the money I got from my parents." Absinthe said. "Same here." Orpheus tersely said, "I also got a gift for Kirby." "Let me guess a skull with a football helmet." Grimore said slyly. "Yes." Orpheus said tersely. Then speak of the devil Kirby came to us. "Thanks for the gift." He tersely said. "You're welcome." Orpheus said back to Kirby. Then just as Kirby came to us he left the cafeteria. "Ok if you want to buy a gift make it under at least what you have." I explained. "Ok." The other goths said in unison. After we drank our hot coco (and tea for Raven) we went our separate ways to get our gifts for Chirstmas morning. Ember, Grimore, and Hawthorne went to Final Cut to shop for gifts; Raven and Orpheus went to Raven's house to think about what gifts that Raven should buy, and me and Absinthe went to my house to wrap the gifts we already have (I hid Absinthe's under my bed so she doesn't peek in). "This stuffed voodoo doll is perfect for taking The Preps down. Perfect for Hawthorne." Absinthe said while wrapping a voodoo doll ment for Hawthorne. "And this wicked dress is perfect for Ember." I said while putting a spooky black dress in a box, then wrapping it. "What did you get Raven?" Absinthe asked. "A deluxe photography set I got from E-bay a week ago." I said showing the set, then wrapping it, "He loves to take pictures insted of painting them." "That's true." Absinthe said tersely. My mom came in my room, knocking first. "Malice." She said, "Your friends are here, they brought gifts to exchange." "Ok mom." I said bluntly. My mom left the room and I went under my bed to get absinthe's present, "Here Absinthe." I gave her a Living Dead Doll that was on the site. "Much obliged." She said. Then the other goth came to my room, with present in their hands. "Merry Christmas." Raven chimed. "Merry Christmas back to you." I said back to Raven, "Now for the gifts." We sat down and opened our gifts. For Hawthorne he got a voodoo doll from Absinthe, a journal from Grimore, a book of demons from Raven, Dracula from Orpheus, Frankenstine from Ember, and a set of Manic Panic hair dye from me. For Absinthe she got a book of various poisons from Ember, another Living Dead Doll from Raven, a book of Edgar Allen Poe's works from Grimore, a Hell Bunny dress from Orpheus, and a set of black ribbons from Hawthorne. "Much obliged." She thanked. For Orpheus he got a stormball from Hawthorne, a journal from Grimore, a pair of T.U.K pants from me, a The Cure tee, from Raven, a set of Manic Panic hair dye from Absinthe, and a victorian suit from Ember. For Ember she got a Living Dead Doll from Raven, a black spider web dress from me, a Manic Panic makeup set from Absinthe, a faux bouquet of black roses from Grimore, a pair of fishnet thigh hi's and fisnet gloves from Orpheus, and a Skele-animal of a teddy bear from Hawthorne. For Grimore he got a victorian suit from Ember, a stormball from Hawthorne, a book of dark poetry from Raven, a encyclopedia of black magic from Orpheus, a set of voodoo dolls that look like The Jocks (except for Mandy) from me, and a penticle from Absinthe. For Raven he got a stuffed raven from Absinthe, a Journal from Grimore, a victorian suit from Ember, a faux fire caudron from Hawthorne, a book about gothic arcutexture from Orpheus, and a deluxe set of photography equipment from me. And for me I got a art set from Raven, a Living Dead Doll from Absinthe, a black victorian dress from Ember, a Manic Panic make up set from Orpheus, a book of dark poetry book from Grimore, and a voodoo doll that looks like Allison from Hawthorne. "Thanks for the gifts." We all said to each other in unison. The next day was Christmas in Bullworth, and it was in the air. My reletives from England came by and I visted the homeless shelter in New Coventry to give them the same clothes I swapped with Allison's earlier in the school year. I even saw Allison giving some of her old clothes to charity as well. Since I was with my parents I kept it to myself and it was Christmas. And we ate, drank, and got merry afterwards; it was the best Christmas I ever had. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts